Luz y Oscuridad
by wilbur
Summary: Mi primer Songfic. ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Ligero OOC


Bueno, mi primer Songfic  
me gustaria saber cuanta gente me pegará por esto^^UUU  
La cancion es "Esos ojos negros" de duncan dhu(llevo 3 dias taradeandola^^U)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------  
"Esos ojos negros,  
esos ojos negros no los quiero ver llorar.  
Tan sólo quiero escuchar, dime  
lo que quiero oír, dime   
que vas a reír, dime,  
dime ahora que duerme la ciudad"  
  
Cada Hallowen pasaba igual. Año tras año habia visto hundirse esos ojos en sus pensamientos. Ahora la fiesta ya habia terminado. Año tras año habia odiado esa fiesta, habia odiado ver al hombre al que amaba rememorando el pasado, rememorando su amor perdido. Y llorando, por dentro, por este. Siete años pasando por lo mismo, y el..el muchos mas, el, llevaba...¿cuantos ya? ¿18? ¿17? Un dolor agudo, suponia que parecido al suyo pero sabiendo que la persona amada, amaba a otro, y ese otro estaba muerto. Muerto, muerto y enterrado, comido por los gusanos. No queria odiar a esa persona, no queria, era alguien muy importante, y bastante pena fue que muriera... Pero era eso estaba muerta, y aun muerta el sufria por no ser correspondido y por no verla nunca más. Estaba muerta...pero ella no...ella no lo estaba, y podia substituirla, podia ser lo que ella nunca fue, podia ocupar su lugar, podia sanar esa herida en su corazon. Podia hacerlo...  
  
Necesitaba hablar con el. Era su ultimo Hallowen en Hogwarts..se arriesgaba a una expulsion..pero lo necesitaba...  
  
Lentamente apartó las sabanas y con los pies descalzos bajó los frios escalones de piedra. El silencio era absoluto, solo se oia chisporrear en la lejania el fuego, ese tipo de ruidito que solo acentua más el duro, pesado y frio silencio. Tenia que decirle algo..tenia que hacerlo ya. Era su ultima oportunidad. Iba a decirselo.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
"Hace ya algún tiempo,  
hace ya algún tiempo que tu voz parece ser  
una pluma y un papel que cuentan  
que vas a volar en sueños,  
que serán tus ojos negros  
los que me iluminen al andar"  
  
Se sentia tan solo...¿Porque? ¿Porque tuvo que enamorarse de ese? ¿Porque de el? ¿Porque no fue el elegido? ¿Tan terrible era el? ¿Tan espantoso era estar a su lado? Lo habria dado todo por ella ¡TODO! Todo..pero se fue con ese, ese...ese...con Ese. Si no hubiera acabado con el..aun viviria! Fue culpa de el! El..el..como lo odiaba...si no fuera por el ella aun viviria...  
  
Y su maldito hijo..era igualito a el...era una lastima que ella estuviera siempre a su lado. No sabia en que momento habia empezado a mirarsela con otros ojos. Puede que desde el principio. Más o menos pasó igual que con Lyly...  
  
Si..al principio..esos desafios...siempre le desafiaba, y ese sentimiento de lucha, al final se convirtio en amor...por lo menos por su parte...Pero entonces era normal...ahora ya no lo era NO! no lo era... ella era una alumna!! No podia sentir eso por una alumna. No podia desear estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta que le faltara el aire. No podia sentir esos impulsos. No podia hacerlo. Y todo habia nacido tambien por ese sentimiento, por esos desafios, por su deseo de ser siempre la mejor ¿La amaba? ¿O era solo que le recordaba a Lyly? Eran parecidas..en algo..pero no...tambien eran muy distintas...empezó fijandose en ella por su parecido..pero acabó amandola por sus diferencias.  
  
Dios..¿habia dicho que la amaba? Si acaba de decirlo, como si fuera algo indiscutible. Estaba perdido. Como podia soportar siquiera un dia más de verla alli sentada con esos ojos color miel que querian aprenderlo todo. Tenia que disimularlo de alguna manera. Tenia que hacerlo! Un alumno y un profesor..que tonteria...No podia ser..a parte que ella..ella le debia odiar tanto..tantisimo... Llebaba tantos años haciendole la vida imposible para disimular sus sentimientos. Pero ella lo disimulaba, era responsable e inteligente, no queria perder puntos...El dia que viera verdadero odio reflejado en esos ojos castaños..miel... no podria seguir viviendo...  
  
Como amaba esos ojos....  
  
Pasos  
  
Alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a su puerta. Se levantó del suelo, del rincon en el que habia estado llorando en silencio, por el amor perdido, y por el amor imposible.  
  
Unos leves golpes.  
  
Se paso la mano por el pelo y susurró un "adelante" ¿quien podia ser? Lo iba despedir así que lo vie..dios...  
  
"La lluvia cae sobre el suelo gris,  
el tiempo pasa y no puedo reír.  
La noche es larga, mi voz amarga  
hoy he visto despertar el sol"  
  
El primer rayo de sol de la madrugada iluminó el blanco camison de la muchacha. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada del verano, contrastava con la impoluta blancura del fino lino. Se sintio desconcertado. Ella parecia estar igual, perdida en un mundo hostil, como si todos sus anhelos fueran imposibles.   
  
La miró, perdido. Ese cuerpo, fragil, tentador, esos labios carnosos, ligeramente abiertos, esos ojos, oh esos ojos, color miel que lo miraban, como pidiendo ayuda y el pelo, ligeramente enmarañado, en el qual quisiera perderse.   
  
-Hermione...  
  
Antes de darse cuenta la palabra prohibida habia salido de su boca. No la habia llamado Granger, habia vocalizado sus pensamientos mas ocultos con el nombre mas bello que habia visto, habia expresado su amor en unas pocas silabas que escaparon de su control. Ella lo miraba entre astorada...confundia..es..¿esperanzada?  
  
Severus Snape no podia contenerse más... sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacian, habian avanzado unos pasos. Hermione cerrando la puerta tras ella suavemente. La terrible oscuridad de sus ropas se fundieron con la luz de las de la muchacha. Los sollozos brotaron de el cuerpo de la chica al hundir su rostro en su pecho. No eran de pena, era...incomprension, un rio de sentimientos, de golpe, demasiado para qualquiera. El profesor de pociones pasaba sus dedos por el sedoso pelo de la niña mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra si. Dios, no queria que ese momento termianra nunca. Eso no estaba bien pero...¿a quien le importaba el mundo?  
  
-¿Podremos..podremos esperar estos meses..hasta que termines los estudios?  
  
-Si he esperado 7 años, puedo esperar un poco más...  
  
Luz y oscuridad se unieron en un calido beso mientras todas sus diferencias y dudas se deshacian a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol ligeramente difuminados por la llovizna que empezaba a caer.  
  
"Y tus pupilas brillarán  
pero espera, descuida y ya verás:  
los buenos tiempos volverán.  
Pero espera, descuida que ya vendrán:  
la lluvia los devolverá"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lo seee, soy una hereje TT  
  
Jo, me gustan las parejas de amores imposibles, que se le va a hacer^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Pedradas y demases al review^0^U  
Ah, no lo corrigo, eh tenido la idea a medio trabajo i he escrito entre usuario y usuario antes de que se escapara^^U 


End file.
